Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy generation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a measurement module in the solar energy generation system and a positioning method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid decrease of worldwide crude oil reserves, issues regarding development of renewable energies have attracted more and more attentions. Currently, one feasible form of alternative energy is solar energy. Power generation systems to convert solar energies into electrical energies with solar panels have been widely utilized in many countries.
The so-called online solar energy system with alternating-current modules refers to a solar energy generation system having alternating current (AC) generation modules connected together. Each of the AC generation modules includes a solar panel and a micro-inverter (μ-inverter). The solar panels in a solar energy generation system convert solar energies into direct current (DC) energies, and the DC electricity produced by the solar panels is then converted by the micro-inverters to AC currents to be fed into the grid.
In practical applications, each of the AC generation modules needs to be monitored to ensure that all the AC generation modules operate normally and maintain a certain conversion efficiency. Even with such a requirement, only the overall power generation of a solar energy generation system is monitored in real-time in most of the current solar energy generation systems. If operating conditions for each AC generation module is required, a data collector being able to communicate with the micro-inverter needs to be installed so as to monitor the individual AC generation module based on power generation data transmitted from the micro-inverter. The micro-inverters may use different protocols. However, the development of universal data collectors shows a certain degree of difficulty and the development cost is high. Under the circumstances, the system installers choose to use micro-inverters supplied by a single vendor as possible. Moreover, since a micro-inverter only senses the current output by itself, each of the AC generation modules is positioned by manual recording. When the number of the AC generation modules is huge, the manual monitoring method is not efficient enough. Furthermore, the precision of sensor in the micro-inverter is not as good as an electric meter.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.